


黑猫

by Vayuni



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vayuni/pseuds/Vayuni
Summary: 现代中篇，互相救赎梗，HE,N17





	黑猫

(六）

“呃啊……嗯……”  
断断续续的呻吟自身下传来，潮湿的雾气在眼前缭绕不断，脑子里像抽了大麻一样飘乎乎的分不清身在何处，但索尔本能地知道自己此刻在干什么，入眼是不断扭动的洁白肉体，伴随着小猫一样的呜咽，身下的甬道湿热柔软，紧紧绞住自己不放。天啊，这真是比以往任何一次床上经历都棒！索尔愈加兴奋，一把将那双象牙般的手粗暴地禁锢在头顶，另一只手按住身下人的脖子，加快了抽动。  
仿佛坐着云霄飞车俯冲下5000米的山顶，快感像瞬间飙升的失重动力一样堆积在下腹，而后奔泻而出，索尔低吼着咬住了身下汗湿的脖颈。  
“哥哥……”身下人那双湿漉漉的绿眸转过来，无辜而又迷乱地看着他。  
“啊！！！”  
索尔惊叫着醒来，一阵白光晃花了他的眼——昨晚他迷迷糊糊地睡去，忘了拉上窗帘，一夜之间，雪花已经堆积到窗台前，被清晨的阳光映射得冷冽刺眼。索尔揉着额头环视了室内一圈：天鹅绒窗帘、维多利亚风格的软沙发、酒红色实木地板……他还在阿尔卑斯山的古堡中，所以刚才……索尔揭开被子，看着自己一塌糊涂的胯下，忍不住爆了句粗口，冲向了浴室。  
冰冷的水柱顶头冲下，索尔抹了把脸，将被打湿钻入眼角的金发胡乱地撸到脑后。他刚刚居然梦到了洛基，自己的亲弟弟……更令索尔难受的是，这不是他第一次梦到洛基。  
在他们两兄弟还愿意迁就彼此截然不同的爱好而互相陪伴的岁月里，索尔常和洛基一起去藏书室，那时他还想翻出了一本《草叶集》想要培养一下自己的文学素养，但看着看着就会心烦地放下书，转而将头枕在胳膊上去看坐在旁边的人。  
伊顿的求学生涯将洛基打造得愈发高傲禁欲，头发输得一丝不苟，指甲永远打磨得光滑圆润，衬衫扣子绝对要扣到最后一颗。索尔曾疑心洛基从未经历过男孩儿冲动疯狂的青春岁月，仿佛一出生就像一本装订好的硬壳烫金史诗集。索尔不喜欢诗集，但如果这本诗的内容是洛基，他一定是最好的研究者。  
洛基已经看得入神，他无意识地咬着手指，眨眨眼，用修长的手指将掉下来的碎发掠到一边。障碍扫除，手指便随意驻留在耳后，然后无意识地下滑到下颌边，一点一点滑下……正在偷偷数对方眼睫毛的索尔不由得深吸一口气。或许是室内太安静，吸气的声音太明显。绿色的双眸奇怪地看过来，索尔立刻闭上双眼。  
似乎有轻笑声响起，温热的呼吸扑面而来，细嫩的手指点上他的脸颊，似乎在确定他是否熟睡。索尔心虚地紧闭双眼，坚决地一动不动，直到真的陷入沉沉的梦乡。梦里依旧是在藏书室，依旧只有他和洛基，但那个安静看书的人被他按住双手禁锢在最角落的书架上，他埋首在黑色的乱发间，疯狂地吮吻着幼弟修长的脖颈和鲜嫩的嘴唇，托尔斯泰和雨果被晃得摇摇欲坠……  
索尔气息不稳地惊醒，夕阳已经坠到墙角，只留下一地橙色光晕。身边的座位已经空了，“噗”的一声，柔软的衣料因为他的动作而溜到地上，他这才后知后觉地发现自己睡觉时披着洛基的外套，难怪那个梦境如此真实，甚至闻得到洛基身上沐浴露的香味……  
索尔像逃离虎口一样狼狈地逃离了藏书室，将梦境中的欲念封藏上锁，掩埋在心底最深最隐秘的角落，然后用细腰长腿和热辣酒精双重加固封死。他从此有意无意地回避兄弟二人的单独相处。  
当索尔彻底遗忘过去，终于有勇气正视洛基时，忽然惊觉弟弟已经变成了另一个人。洛基不再追着索尔跑，也不再向他露出甜甜的微笑，而代之以鄙夷的白眼和无伤大雅的恶作剧。怀着一份不为人知的心虚与愧疚，索尔心甘情愿地将所有恶果一一吞下。  
偶尔也有忍无可忍时爆发的争吵，儿时的记忆像夹在日记里的树叶一样不可避免地发黄变脆，在秋风中散成粉末，留下的只有对彼此无尽的厌恶与不满。  
索尔曾暗暗庆幸他还有一次机会重新弥补两人的关系，他想要全心全意地成为一个好哥哥，然而洛基仅用一个湿漉漉的眼神便从时光深处唤起了他隐藏至深，以为已经风化消逝的欲念。  
可恶的是，洛基还在恢复，他像一个什么都不懂的孩子一样全心全意信任依赖着自己的哥哥。自己怎么能……  
索尔突然重重地一拳击向自己的额头！  
“啪”身后传来碗碟碎落的声音。  
索尔慌忙围上浴巾，转身就见洛基惊恐地站在那里，牛奶在碎瓷片下面流成了河。  
该死！自己竟然忘了关上浴室门，让洛基亲眼目睹了如此暴力的一幕，他显然被吓坏了。  
“我……”索尔走到洛基身边，胡乱地想要找出一个稍微正常点的理由来解释刚才的奇怪行为，但他无话可说。所幸洛基也没有多问，他只是默默地拿过一条干净地毛巾替索尔擦干头发，然后踮脚在他发红的额头印下一吻。  
“对不起……”索尔搂紧了洛基的腰，心中十分复杂。他多么希望能将一切的秘密和盘托出，哪怕是在一个不知名的小教堂，然后用带刺的皮鞭狠狠抽自己一顿。  
然而欲望无法简单地通过忏悔消除，索尔只好将一切发泄在食物上，他发泄似的狠咬着第四个培根三明治。洛基眼看着这一幕，震惊得连酸奶都忘了喝，他好奇地拿起索尔盘子里剩下的那个三明治咬了一口，然后失望地放下。这当然只是普通的三明治，索尔苦笑着想，他只是需要这些食物来填满那不可诉说的空虚。  
索尔呆呆地盯着最后一个三明治上被咬出的整齐的缺口。之前他尚且能够像亲人一样对待洛基，但自从那个梦后一切就彻底变了。他觉得自己像个火药桶，而洛基那些无辜而随意的亲昵就像一根根闪着小火花的引线，最无奈的是肇事者本人对此毫无察觉。  
索尔觉得再待下去他迟早会犯下无可挽回的错误，他开始定返程机票。  
衣袖忽然被一扯，索尔回头，见洛基安静地站在身旁。  
“你这几天玩得开心吗？准备好回去了吗？”索尔问他。  
洛基不在意地点点头，似乎并不想在这个问题上花费时间。他表情庄重地拉着索尔的手将他带到书桌前，然后转身拿出一本《莎士比亚诗集》，翻到特定的一页，将它交到索尔手中。  
洛基深呼吸一下，张开嘴，随后，清泉一样的十四行诗自洛基口中流出：  
Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day ?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate.  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer’s lease hath all too short a date;  
Sometimes too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm’d;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance,or nature’s changing course untrimmd;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’st,  
Nor shall death brag thou wander’st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow’st;  
So long as men can breath,or eyes can see,  
So long lives this and this gives life to thee.  
随着洛基的朗诵，索尔的心不必避免地变得柔软起来。  
“你真是太棒了弟弟！”索尔惊喜地给了洛基一个拥抱。  
洛基抿着唇微笑着，亮晶晶的眼睛里散发着快乐的光芒。  
索尔笑着揉揉他的头：“你好好练习，回去之后我们要给妈妈一个大的惊喜！”  
洛基点点头。  
索尔转身就要走向厨房：“晚饭想吃什么？你值得一个大奖励！”  
“哥哥？”洛基拉住索尔，他轻柔地呼唤着索尔，眼神中流露出有些紧张的期待。  
索尔不明就里地转身：“你想要什么？”  
洛基咬了咬下唇，然后将双手搭在索尔胳膊上，干脆地闭上双眼，扬起脸颊，将微张的粉唇递到索尔面前。  
仿佛有一道闪电在索尔脑中劈过！  
“不……”索尔艰难地压抑着本能推开洛基，他不敢看洛基的双眼：“昨晚那个亲吻，那不是奖励……那样是不对的……之前是我误导了你，我们是兄弟……不该这样……”  
洛基的手还搭在索尔胳膊上，一动不动。索尔低着头，也不敢动。他觉得自己像顶着两支高脚玻璃杯，稍微移动下就会传来清脆的碎裂声。  
滴答滴答滴答……古老的挂钟在墙上忠实地记录着时间。索尔低着头，放空自己的脑子，跟着指针一起绕圈。  
对面的人一言不发地放开他，回到了卧室，直到晚饭都没有再出来。  
当圣诞树彩灯挂满了每一个街区时，索尔和洛基也回到了庄园。  
弗丽嘉和奥丁已经等在门外，见到从车上下来的小儿子时，奥丁有些踌躇，他不知道该怎么开口。  
“我回来了，爸爸。”先说话的人反而是洛基。奥丁惊讶地抬头，他在那双绿眸中看到清澈的平和。过去所有的误会和痛苦都在不言中化解，奥丁眼眶湿润，上前抱紧了小儿子。  
“好了，我们进去吧！”弗丽嘉笑着，轻拍了一下从一开始就在发呆的索尔。  
“洛基，你是怎么恢复说话的？”晚宴上，奥丁开口问道。  
“哦，这得多谢我亲爱的哥哥。”洛基浅笑着回答。  
浴室那一幕不可避免地闪现在脑海，索尔握紧了手中的叉子，脊背僵硬，脸不可自制地越来越红。  
“索尔……”奥丁刚好转过头。  
“尝尝这道汤吧！这是新运来的牡蛎。”弗丽嘉笑着对奥丁道。侍者适时地端上汤，挡住了奥丁看向索尔的视线。  
“洛基，你这次回来愿意在家多呆几天吗？我们想给你办个party庆祝一下。”等侍者离开，弗丽嘉已经换了话题。  
“当然，呆多久都没有问题。如果您不嫌我烦的话。”洛基俏皮地冲弗丽嘉眨眨眼。  
三个人惊讶的目光顿时齐齐落在洛基身上。  
洛基擦了擦嘴：“我觉得自己已经基本恢复了，在考虑申请继续剑桥的课程，毕竟只剩一年了不是吗？返校之前，我想留在家里多陪陪你们。”  
“可是你还需要复诊。”索尔忍不住提醒。  
“我可以自己去医院，或者非要一个监护人的话，妈妈也可以。我已经麻烦你太久了，我们都该回归到各自正常的轨道上去，不是吗，哥哥？”不知是有意还是无意，最后的称呼被洛基念得如此庄重，如同音乐会开场时的降调定音。  
索尔低头继续对付盘里的蛤蜊奶油浓汤，他像在吃一堵水泥墙。  
……  
酒吧的舞池里摇晃着一群醉生梦死的俊男靓女。吧台边上，一个身穿酒红色休闲外套的男人正懒散地搭着长腿转着酒杯。五光十色的灯柱旋转着打在他扎起的金发上，有一二缕散发调皮地垂在脸颊旁。这本是非常少女的发型，但配上那张粗犷英俊的脸居然毫不违和，反倒增添了几分柔情。这样极品的男人自然是不少美女甚至美男猎艳的对象，但都被他毫不容情地拒绝了。  
“嗨！你是来放松的！开心点儿！”范达尔拍拍索尔的肩膀，打了个酒嗝坐在他身边。“不会又在想你那个柔弱弟弟吧？”  
“洛基并不柔弱，他只是没有康复。”  
“拜托，他都会嘲讽我，再康复下去就要变成过去的小恶魔了。还有，这是第几次？你都出来三天了，没有一天痛痛快快地玩过！你不会是得了斯德哥尔摩症，离不开洛基了吧？”  
“斯德哥尔摩症不是这个意思。”霍根在一旁冷冷地补充。  
“无论如何，洛基已经恢复正常，你也该走出这种家长模式了。今晚好好放松一下，那边那个红发妞怎么样？”范达尔向远处努嘴。  
“不怎么样”索尔看都没看一眼。  
“不喝酒不泡妞，整天念叨着弟弟弟弟……你真的我认识的索尔吗？喂，你不会是真的看上洛基了吧？”范达尔哈哈大笑。  
“胡说什么，那是我亲弟弟！”索尔暴怒地推开范达尔，走向了对面一直朝他抛媚眼的红发女郎。  
然而当晚，还没等红发女郎表演完如何用艳红的嘴唇解开皮带，索尔便一把推开了她。  
“对不起，我突然想起来还没有把弟弟的病历单拿回去。”索尔也不知道自己为什么要对着一个陌生人解释。他下意识地留下几张钞票便慌慌张张地夺门而出，只留给床上女人一脸WTF的见鬼表情。


End file.
